Grabado en la piel
by Moonlight soul
Summary: “Todavía sueño con aquellos labios que nunca debí haber besado…” DHr. Oneshot.


Una de las cosas más raras que he escrito, sin embargo tengo tiempo ya de no escribir nada que verdaderamente me salga del alma. 

Esta historia fue así, sugestiva, fuerte, y simplemente directa.

Espero que les guste.

**Beta:** _Eledhwen Moonlight Spell. ;)_

* * *

**Grabado en la piel**

* * *

"_Todavía sueño con aquellos labios que nunca debí haber besado…"_

Mi pluma se detiene en su escritura… al parecer se ha quedado sin tinta, al menos esta vez lo noté. La vez pasada seguía escribiendo sin recargar la pluma. Cuando me di cuenta no tenía más que varios pergaminos vacíos sin importar cuánto los había llenado en realidad.

Y ahora no importa que recargue la pluma, que la afile y que estire mis dedos para evitar que se me entumezcan por mantener la misma posición tanto tiempo, por ser cerrados con tanta fuerza, por hacer presión en la pluma y ésta en el papel para tratar de escribir un poco, ya saben, liberar el alma y todo eso…

No importa lo que haga, esa frase, la última que escribí ha rondado mi cabeza durante varios días, semanas incluso.

Se nota en cada cosa que trato de escribir, en cada revisión que hago, en cada redacción que realizo, en cada tema, en cada pergamino, la misma frase me invade, como si fuese algún demonio, como si por un segundo fuese poseído por su fantasma que no ha hecho nada más que mantenerme las noches en vela porque sus ojos me persiguen incluso mientras duermo.

Es ella, sé que es ella la que me hace esto… debe ser ella¿quién más? Y se mete en mi cabeza y se queda allí, con sus ojos dulces mirándome como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en toda su vida, como si ahora, después de tantos años de no vernos, decidiera que sería divertido arrancarme la paciencia y condenar mis noches, así como mis días, a vivir rodeado de su recuerdo y de su perfume que aún permanece en mi memoria, y que aún tiene aquel efecto aturdidor que eleva mis sentidos y que alborota mi instinto.

Y ese instinto del cuál me hizo poseedor me dice que vendrá en cualquier momento.

El departamento es un desorden, mi cuarto es el peor de todo. Bolas de papeles cubren el piso, y cada nuevo pergamino que hecho a perder termina haciéndose lugar entre los demás, como si el único propósito que tuvieran fuera el de desaparecer el piso para simular que ahora camino sobre nieve en lugar de madera.

La cama sin tender, no es nada nuevo… los ventanales están cerrados, está lloviendo… todavía.

Mi ropa por doquier, menos en mi persona. Tan sólo llevo puestos los jeans que siempre uso en casa y una camiseta, de esas blancas, ya las conocen, no me hagan describírselas… Descalzo, siempre descalzo, un hábito que aprendí de ella.

Tocan a la puerta. Parece que tengo razón después de todo.

Tocan de nuevo, no me levantaré, tengo que tener esto listo para mañana y tan sólo llevo un par de líneas sin sentido… todas menos la última.

Y de nuevo la puerta… ella sabe que no le abriré, sabe que no es bienvenida a mi casa, sabe que no la quiero aquí. Sin embargo esto no le importa porque puedo escuchar como abre la puerta. Debí haber escondido la llave extra en otro lugar… bueno, ya que…

No la veré, me concentraré en seguir escribiendo… aunque no tengo la menor idea sobre qué era el escrito… ¿acaso era algo del clima?

"Hola"

Su voz me produce escalofríos. La ignoro y sigo sentado en mi silla, mi cuerpo inclinado hacia el escritorio, una posición bastante incómoda si me lo preguntan, si sigo así tendré una joroba por no sentarme bien.

Pero no me importa. Con el brazo derecho tapo el pergamino mientras que con la izquierda mantengo la pluma firmemente entre mis dedos, la pluma cargada de tinta negra que amenaza con gotear sobre el pergamino a menos de que escriba algo que la salve de ahogarse en su negro mar.

"¿Cuándo dejará de llover?" la escucho decir. No le presto atención, sigo escribiendo. Tal vez la lluvia sirva de inspiración, sí, siempre me he llevado con la lluvia… entonces¿por qué demonios no logro escribir siquiera una maldita letra?

Un sonido bastante conocido me hace darme cuenta de que ha tirado sus zapatos sobre el piso, resonando contra la madera, esquivando milagrosamente la creciente capa de bolas de papel que han creado su hábitat en el piso de mi cuarto.

Puedo escuchar su respiración, está cerca de mi cuello, lo sé, lo sé…

"Te estoy viendo¿sabes? No es como si pudieras esconderte de mí…"

Lo sé, he tratado de esconderme de ella miles de veces, pero sigue apareciendo, sigue viniendo sin importar cuántas veces le diga que no la quiero aquí.

"Vamos, levántate… salúdame cómo siempre lo haces…"

"Te estoy saludando como siempre lo hago" le contesto sin pensar.

La siento apartar mi cabello de mi rostro mientras que me hace mirarla a los ojos. Se ha arrodillado a mi lado, no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme prendado de su mirada.

"Te hice hablar" me dice con una sonrisa. Aquel tipo de sonrisas que son contagiosas, ya saben, esa sonrisa que no te deja otra salida que seguirle la corriente y copiar la forma en que aquellos labios se doblan tan dulcemente que si no la tuviera frente a mí, diría que no es más que un producto de mi imaginación y de aquella soledad de escritor y poeta de la que me he hecho portador después de tanto tiempo de desconsuelo y obsesión.

"Vete" le digo entre dientes, un susurro. No me atrevo a hablarle con más volumen.

"No" me dice mientras su mirada se vuelve fría, y aleja sus manos de mi rostro. Por un segundo extraño su calor y luego me concentro nuevamente en el pergamino frente a mí.

Aquella frase me mira, casi como si se estuviera burlando de mí y de mi impotencia ante la chica de cabello castaño que se ha alejado de mi lado, y cuyos pies apenas causan ruido sobre las antiguas tablas.

Escucho un sonido conocido, ha sacado la bolsa nuevamente.

"No toques nada" le advierto, pero no me hace caso. Y una a una recoge las bolas de papel que adornan el piso. Si no fuese porque sé que es ella juraría que aquella mujer de enagua es una de las tantas ninfas que caminan cerca del lago, recogiendo flores mientras que tararean, justo como ella está haciendo ahora.

Sigue tarareando mientras que mi vista la sigue, mis ojos fijos, clavados en sus movimientos mientras que se agacha a recoger cada una de las frases perdidas que se encuentran en esos pergaminos.

Si tan sólo ella supiera que todos esos papeles, que todos esos pergaminos terminan exactamente con la misma frase.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" me pregunta mientras recoge su cabello en una cola. Me siento hipnotizado por unos segundos.

"No tengo hambre" le digo, aunque sea una gran mentira. Estoy más pálido de lo normal y sé que si no fuera por ella ya hubiera muerto de inanición.

"Te haré algo de comer entonces" me responde como si no me hubiera escuchado. Deja la bolsa junto a la pared, un par de bolas aún sin recoger y se aleja tarareando hacia la cocina. Por lo menos ahora tendré algunos minutos de paz.

Puedo dedicarme a escribir ahora, sí… si tan sólo pudiera pensar en algo más que en ella, si tan sólo pudiera sacarla de mi mente aunque fuera por un par de minutos para poder concentrarme en mi trabajo, para poder sacar toda esta angustia que tengo dentro de mí y que no parece disminuir con el paso del tiempo.

Si tan sólo ella desapareciera y me dejara solo en mi desgracia.

"Listo". Ya ha regresado de la cocina. Se acerca a mi lado rápidamente y coloca un plato sobre el pergamino. "Come" me dice mientras se cruza de brazos junto a mí.

Aún mantengo la pluma en mi mano izquierda, mi derecha descansa inútil junto al plato mientras que mis dedos tamborilean la superficie de la mesa.

"Come" me repite. Pero no le hago caso, simplemente sigo tamborileando mis dedos sobre el escritorio.

Ella se irrita y se aleja de mí. Vuelve a su trabajo de recoger todas y cada una de las bolas de papel que vea. Y mientras la miro agacharse, mientras me quedo hipnotizado mirando el poco de piel que muestra, mientras que adoro la forma en que su cabello se va soltando lentamente de la cola dándole un aspecto desordenado, pero a la vez tan natural, se da cuenta de que no estoy comiendo y deja nuevamente su tarea.

Camina con paso decidido hacia mí, sus labios dispuestos en una fina línea mientras que se arrodilla a mi lado y toma el plato entre sus manos. Con la derecha toma la cuchara y delicadamente toma un poco del líquido dentro del cubierto y lo lleva a mis labios.

Trago la sopa ya por hábito. He dejado de saborearla sin importar que sé que está exquisita, no es conocer su sabor lo que ya no me motiva, sino el hecho de que podría estar comiendo piedras y no lo notaría por estar mirando sus ojos fijamente lo que me hace ignorar su textura mientras que trago otra cucharada.

"Debemos hacer algo con ese cabello, ya casi no puedo ver tus ojos" comenta mientras que lleva la cuchara a mi boca nuevamente.

"No me importa, me gusta así" le contesto antes de que me haga tragar otra cucharada.

Se queda en silencio, sabe que hoy estoy insoportable. Es una chica inteligente, sabe como tratarme.

"¿Qué quieres comer mañana?" me pregunta entre sorbos.

"Nada" le contesto mientras que mantengo la pluma todavía en mi mano que ahora tiembla casi invisiblemente, pero no lo suficiente, ella lo nota. Siempre lo nota.

"Te traeré una manta" me dice mientras deja el plato sobre el escritorio y se levanta. No me niego, está haciendo mucho frío.

Y antes de que lo siga analizando siento la reconfortante textura de la tela sobre mis hombros.

"¿Mejor?" me pregunta con una sonrisa mientras que se vuelve a arrodillar a mi lado y toma el plato nuevamente en sus manos.

No le contesto. Y soy castigado con una nueva cucharada de líquido dentro de mi boca que pasa hacia mi garganta sin que mi lengua se moleste en probarla.

Si tan solo supiera que sólo como cuando ella me alimenta.

Se levanta frente a mí, mis ojos fijos en los suyos que me miran desde arriba como si ella fuera un ángel que me cuida y me acompaña.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que es así. Porque si no fuera por ella, no estaría vivo todavía. Mis ojos bajan hacia sus piernas, cuya belleza sobresale de su enagua, atrayendo mi mirada sin tregua alguna.

Se prepara para irse hacia la cocina. Tiene esta tendencia extraña de lavar los platos inmediatamente después de cada comida. Pero no la dejo irse, mi mano derecha se cierra sobre su muñeca y me mira confundida.

"¿Qué sucede?" me pregunta mientras me levanto, dejando caer la manta de mis hombros sin importarme que se haga un puño en el piso.

Tomo de sus manos el plato y prácticamente lo tiro al escritorio. No presto atención al ruido que ha hecho. Mis ojos permanecen fijados en la piel que se observa entre su cuello y su hombro.

Aquella piel que pertenece a aquel cuerpo que es merecedor de mil historias y más.

"Draco¿qué pasa?" me pregunta aún confundida.

Coloco la pluma que mantenía en mi mano en mi boca, sosteniéndola con mis labios mientras que ella me mira aún sin entender.

Mis manos ahora libres se acercan a su cintura y la acerco a mí. Siento cómo se tensa rápidamente, jamás esperó esta actitud de mi parte, y menos hoy que llueve tanto.

Su respiración se empieza a agitar mientras que mis dedos entintados empiezan a explorar la piel cubierta por su camisa. Mis dedos son detenidos por sus manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" me pregunta, un poco de miedo en su voz. No me compadezco de ella, sé lo que está sintiendo.

"Inspirándome" le contesto aún con la pluma en mi boca. Ignorando su mirada de incomprensión sigo conociendo su cuerpo a tientas mientras que mis dedos suben hacia sus pechos. Me detengo, sé que esto no es correcto.

Alejo mis manos rápidamente de su piel, es como si ahora me quemara. Me siento nuevamente, y oculto mi rostro en mis manos, la pluma ahora olvidada en el piso.

No debí haber hecho aquello, no… no debí…

"Draco" su voz me tranquiliza y me atormenta a la vez. ¿Cómo puede un ser tan simple causar tal efecto en mí?

Levanto mi rostro, mis ojos llorosos. No puedo escribir, no puedo decir como me siento, y todas estas cosas dentro de mí se están acumulando y no soporto más esta sensación de asfixia que me lastima cada día más.

Ella acerca sus manos al borde de su camisa y la retira de su cuerpo lentamente. Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que estoy viendo.

Entonces ella toma la pluma del piso y la coloca en mi mano.

"Escribe" me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que toma una de mis manos y me pone de pie.

Si mis dedos temblaban por el frío, ahora es por otra cosa completamente diferente.

Hundo ligeramente la pluma en el tintero del escritorio y acerco la punta hacia la piel que me ha cautivado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Escribo una frase, en aquel lugar entre su cuello y su hombro. La miro un momento para ver cómo se encuentra. Sus ojos me miran fijamente, es imposible ahora dejar de escribir.

Escribo algo más, otra oración, esta vez empiezo por la parte de su pecho derecho que no se encuentra cubierto por su ropa interior.

Otra frase cerca de su ombligo, para hacer esto me agacho frente a ella. No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero puedo sentir sus manos en mi cabello mientras que escribo otra frase en su cintura.

La rodeo, me he quedado sin espacio por delante. Escribo en la base de su espalda todo lo que me ha estado aquejando últimamente, y al mismo tiempo todo lo que me ha dado vida.

Escribo una pequeña frase en la parte trasera de su muslo, ocasionándole cosquillas.

Me levanto un momento y empiezo a escribir en medio de su espalda. Pero el broche me molesta, ella parece notar esto porque se deshace de la prenda rápidamente.

Tengo que recargar la pluma de tinta, es inevitable que pase frente a ella. Me acerco al escritorio, recargo la pluma nuevamente y me vuelvo hacia ella.

Ha cruzado sus brazos. Lo cual verdaderamente no me sorprende.

Y la miro entonces. Su cabello ahora suelto, sus pies descalzos sobre el piso de madera, su piel tatuada con mis letras contrastando con la tormenta que hay afuera, y su enagua blanca, aún sobre su cuerpo, adornando su figura como si fuera una niña perdida que he tenido la suerte de rescatar.

Porque nos rescatamos, después de la guerra nos convertimos en nuestro único refugio. Ella era el mío, y yo el de ella. Y aunque esta sea la primera vez que la veo desnuda, siento como si ya la conociera. Porque soñé miles de veces con poder rozar esa piel con mis dedos como estoy haciendo ahora.

Entonces la rodeo con mis brazos, los suyos aún cruzados entre nuestro cuerpos mientras que la siento temblar contra mí. Esta asustada, siempre la asusto.

Empiezo a sentir como su cuerpo tiembla aún más. Ha empezado a llorar. No la culpo, sé por lo que llora. Por eso le digo que no quiero que venga, siempre le causo más daño.

La mantengo aún en mis brazos mientras que poco a poco sus sollozos disminuyen y su respiración se tranquiliza.

Descruza sus brazos de su pecho y me rodea, atrayéndome hacia ella, sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda mientras que se aferra a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sonrío ante la ironía, yo también la mantengo tan cerca de mí como puedo.

Sus lágrimas cesan y poco a poco se tranquiliza en mis brazos.

Siento sus pequeños dedos rondar bajo mi camiseta y mientras yo levanto los brazos, ella se encarga de descartar la prenda.

Sus ojos están fijos en mi abdomen. No la culpo, el color no ha cambiado.

Negra, como la muerte que amenaza, se extiende una herida que ningún medimago fue capaz de curar o incluso de descifrar. Me fue dicho que fue utilizada magia tan oscura y tan antigua que no conocen cura alguna para el mal que poco a poco me está comiendo de adentro hacia fuera. Alimentándose de mi energía y absorbiéndome la vida con cada pasar de los días.

Hermione toma la pluma entre sus dedos y escribe, con aquella perfecta caligrafía de siempre, sobre mi pecho: _No quiero que te vayas_

Le sonrío y le quito la pluma de sus manos: _No puedo evitarlo_. Le contesto escribiéndole en su antebrazo.

"No es justo" me susurra entonces. "No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que…"

"Shh" mi dedo la silencia mientras que una de mis manos baja hacia su cintura, su misión deshacerse de toda prenda que me obstruya el hermoso lienzo en blanco que tengo frente a mí.

Y entonces la beso con pasión, pasión que he mantenido encerrada en mi ser desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerdo. Pasión que siento compensada cuando sus manos se deshacen de mis pantalones.

Pasión, que me transmite cuando la coloco sobre las sábanas, la tinta sin secar en su espalda manchándolas de negro. Pasión que me absorbe cuando me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo fui un tonto al creer que no la necesitaba.

Y mientras la beso y la toco, y mientras los días se convierten en noches, y mientras cada segundo que pasa es un segundo más que se resta de mi vida me doy cuenta de que no me importa.

No me importa que mi oficio de poeta maldito y de escritor aficionado se vaya al demonio, no me importa si no termino ninguno de mis encargos, no me interesa seguir con aquella frase todavía en mi cabeza mientras me digo una y otra vez que esto no es un sueño y que sí estoy besando los labios que siempre debí haber besado.

Y no me interesa que siga lloviendo, no me importa que cada día las bolas de papel se acumulen en el piso nuevamente, porque eso significará que ella volverá a mí para ver cómo estoy, para cuidarme, para protegerme, para inspirarme…

Porque no me importa que no haya terminado ni una de mis historias, no me importa no haber publicado nunca nada, no me importa…

Porque aquella noche, entendí, luego de tanto tiempo, que lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida está grabado en su piel.

* * *

Reviews? 


End file.
